iNever Realized
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Did you ever really love me Freddie Benson because it seems to me that it was all just a big fat freaking lie!" Sam screams leving the fire escaspe. Freddie sits there like a rock. Of corase he meant it he loves that girl like crazy.


"Hey what are you doing out here?" Freddie asks.  
"Thinking." The light brown haired girl asks.  
"Oh." He mumbles taking a seat next to her. Sam pulls her knees up to her chest kicking off her black potato shoes; revealing her green neon socks.  
"About?" He questions.  
"Did you ever really love me Freddie?" She asks starring him in the eyes. He says nothing for a moment causing her to wonder a bit more.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Did you ever really love me Fredward Benson because it seems to me like it was all a big fat freaking lie!" She yells picking up her shoes and walking through the window. Freddie stares at his shoes. Not moving. Of coarse he really meant what he said. He loves her. He loves that girl like crazy. He doesn't call after her. He sits there like a rock. Sam Puckett grabs her shoes walking across the hallway to Carly's.  
"Sam?" Carly asks as her best friend walks through the door.  
"He lied Carly!" She screams.  
"Who?" Carly questions.  
"Freddie!" She yells. Carly opens her mouth, no words coming out.  
"Sam you okay?"  
"What do you think?" She spats.  
"I'm gonna take that as a no." Carly says. Walking over and pulling her best friend into a hug. Sam's tears start to roll as she kicks off her shoes and hugs her best friend back.  
"What'd he lie about?" This would be a touchy subject for the two girls. Sam never told Carly what happened that night in the elevator and why exactly her and Freddie broke up. She never told Carly the words they'd told each other just seconds after their break up.  
Their last and final kiss or their midnight agreeing. Sam sitting top of the couch followed by Carlotta Shay. She can feel the now dried tears. Her face feels sticky as she wipes her bangs out of her eyes.  
"Sam maybe you should go change clothes." Carly suggests looking down at the dry mud on hear best friends jeans and shirt.  
"Fine, but I'm borrowing your clothes." Sam says jumping up.  
"Fine with me." Carly says as Sam goes up the stairs. Sam walks into Carly's room going to her closet. Pulling out a green short sleeved top that flows to her upper thigh and a pair of light jeans with white faded knees. She brushes her hair and takes off her makeup revealing her acne, but she doesn't care at the moment. Somedays she wishes she would have never started to wear makeup; it's such a hassle sometimes. She heads back down the stairs.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah I threw my clothes in your washing machine."  
"Thats fine." Carly says.  
"So do you want to tell me what happened now?" Sam sigh she knows she's not going to be able to get out of this now. Taking a deep breath she starts.  
"It's like I Love You doesn't even matter at all anymore." Sam says in barley above a whisper.  
"Wait you guys said.." Carly stops not being able to continue.  
"Yup." Sam comments as her eyes glaze over with tears. Holding them back she sniffles grasping the bracelet on her right wrist, she gives it a little twist.  
"Oh Sam." Carly whispers embracing her best friend. "I'm so sorry:"  
"Don't be it's not your fault." Sam replies.  
"It's like nothing even matters to him anymore." Carly stands there not knowing what to say.  
"I hate him!"  
"Now Sam you know that's not true."  
Sam shakes her head.  
"I know." She whispers shaking her head.  
"Hola." Freddie says coming into the Shay apartment.  
"Shut up!" Sam screams heading up the stairs not even daring to take the elevator. She hits Carly's bed pushing her face into the pillow and letting out a simple sob.  
"Whats with Sam?" Freddie asks Carly.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Carly snaps.  
"Um okay." Freddie replies glancing at the stairs.  
"Well I'm gonna go plug in these cables for iCarly." Freddie says going up the stairs. He enters the studio placing the cables on his tech cart and leaving. He follows the sound of sniffling down the twisted hall of the apartment. He peeks in seeing a mess of blonde over Carly's pillow and she's on her back playing with her thumbs. A habit of his ;she got it from him. Her face is red and blotchy. It breaks his heart to see her like this.  
"Sam?" He asks.  
"Go away!" She yells. He walks in the room and plops down beside her on their best friends bed.  
"I don't want to see you!" She mumbles. He sighs setting his back against the pillow. He watches her carefully. Her blonde curls sticking to her cheekbones. Her slightly oversized gray hoodie, that He realizes she didn't have on earlier. Then he realizes it's his.  
"You still have it? Huh?"  
"What?" She questions barley glancing at the boy.  
"The hoodie." She glances down at the sweatshirt. She nods. He gave it to her right after midnight on the fire escape. On the night of their breakup. A smile appears on his lips. Nobody knows it was his only they do. Sam lays he head on his knees as he looks over at her.  
"What?" He asks the blonde. She closes her blue eyes taking a deep breath.  
"Did you really ever mean it?"  
"Mean what?"  
"What you said on the night of the break up?"  
"Of coarse I did."  
"Well you haven't been acting like it."  
"Sam.."  
"No Freddie listen." Sam says forcefully.  
"At the PearStore you bagged on me. In front of everyone. Then at the restaurant telling me you still like Carly. Asking her if she could still love you.." Sam trails.  
"Sam look at me." She moves her head to face his.  
"I only said the things at the Pear Store because I was angry and being an idiot, but the thing with Carly was all a big lie. Sam you are the only girl. No Carly. You." Sam looks at him, her face softening up a little.  
"Really?"  
"Really Sam." He confirms.  
"How can I be so sure?"  
"Come here." Freddie says patting beside him. She scoots up to him. He kisses the blonde full on the lips. Kissing back and pulling away Sam whispers:  
"Okay."  
"I'm sorry." He whispers.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Yup." She whispers in his ear. She lays her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." Freddie whispers.  
"It's okay."  
"No Sam it's not okay, I hurt you and I wanna make up for it."  
"Freddie-"  
"Sam I'm serious here. .Sorry."  
"Freddie really."  
"Sam." Sam nods, she knows there's no use in fighting with him now.  
"Okay." He smiles pulling her up and they walk out of the room hand in hand.  
"Groovy Smoothie?" He questions.  
"Yeah." Sam replies a smile on her lips.  
"Let's go


End file.
